


Contrived Suffering

by Kiiratam



Series: The Non-Vytal Weekend [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Weiss suffers, blake is a useless bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: It's happened so many times before, but this time, the Bees are doing it on purpose.The Weapons: Cute underwear.The Stage: Weiss' bed.The Goal: Make Weiss suffer.Takes place a few days before the start of Volume 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Non-Vytal Weekend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Contrived Suffering

Blake may not have thought this through. She had set this up to make Weiss suffer, but she hadn't considered the price she'd have to pay.

  
Yang was sprawled out on Weiss' bed, next to her. Just on her scroll, browsing away, feet idly kicking the air. In her fancy, purple, strappy, _incredibly revealing_ underwear.

  
Burying her face in her book, Blake tried to ignore Yang's... everything. Given that this was her fourth time through this paragraph, and she couldn't even remember what _book_ she was reading... _something about a dragon? A yellow-haired dragon with tight buns, and a powerfully muscled back, and legs that I just want to lay on and cuddle..._

  
_...No, that definitely wasn't what the book was about. Something about crimelords? Extensive tattoos, honor mutilations, vicious fights in back alleys... yeah, that sounded right._ She glanced up at Yang's back, which wasn't tattooed at all, but Blake wondered... And before she could stop herself, asked, "Have you ever wanted to get tattoos?"

  
Yang put her scroll down and tucked her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe? I mean, my dad has some, so it's not like he would object. It'd be good for a Semblance charge, at least." She shrugged. "Speaking of, I'm getting a little cold. Could you slap me a few times?" And she wiggled her butt for emphasis, leaving Blake with very little doubt about what she was asking for. 

  
_It's just Yang. She's just joking. Like she always does. She doesn't actually want me to slap her ass._

  
"Ummm..." _Even if I really want to. Just to watch her reaction. And see how much her butt jiggles. Probably not much; we do train all the time, and she's been running with me a lot. But everyone's different, and her boobs are a lot bigger than mine, and now I wonder how **those** would jiggle when I hit them, and Moon and Stars, now I'm thinking about whips and floggers and-_

  
Yang's scroll buzzed. She tapped it. "Nevermind, no time. Get undressed. That's our five minute alarm. She's on her way back from singing practice. Assuming she's on schedule."

  
This had sounded a lot funnier in the abstract. And looking at Yang had been fun, but now Blake had to - she pulled her shirt over her head. At least Yang wasn't staring at her, in her black, lacy, _scant_ bra. Even though Blake had been staring at Yang, and she did really want Yang to look at her like that, but wanting and actually having Yang do it were two very different things-

  
Blake wiggled out of her pants. _Don't think about how you're mostly naked in front of Yang, or what you're going to do next-_

  
Yang was talking again, and Blake gratefully latched onto what she was saying. Anything for a distraction. "Good job getting Velvet to help us. She's a great look-out."

  
"She volunteered. I barely told her anything." _Just that we were trying to surprise Weiss and- Oh no. **That's** why she had that knowing smile on her face, and she wouldn't let me explain any more! She thinks we're all dating! Or that Yang and I are dating, and we don't want Weiss to walk in on us **again**. Velvet just hears everything; that doesn't mean she has the context. I'm going to have to explain this._

  
And now Yang was looking back at her, and Blake knew that her realization was written all over her face and she tried to blank it away, but-

  
"I really like your underwear. It's uh, really cute." And Yang smiled up at her, and Blake never wanted to get dressed again, and also wanted to crawl into her bed and die, because this was her own stupid idea and she was throwing herself at Yang now, and Blake was pretty sure her hair was on fire-

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. It's okay. It's just Yang. Hot, smiling, mostly naked Yang. I am **perfectly** calm_. 

  
And now Yang's smile was gone, and she just looked concerned, sitting up and grabbing Weiss' pillow, covering herself, and looking down at Blake's knees. "We don't have to go through with this. It's just for a dumb prank. Umm, I mean, it's a really good prank, but it is just a prank."

  
_I don't deserve her. I'm still just damaged goods. Less broken than I was, but bad enough that I'm freaking out over this. This is normal! This has **been** normal! I **want** this to be normal!_

  
Yang's scroll buzzed. That would be Velvet, letting them know Weiss was in the hallway. She was ahead of schedule. 

  
_Time to decide. Fight or flight?_

  
Blake took a deep breath, and blew it out. She gave Yang a thumbs-up, trying to catch her eye by starting it low and raising it. Yang saw, and tossed the pillow back into place, and got herself cozy on it. And beckoned to Blake.

  
_Well, not really fight at all, but flight was definitely flight and it sounded really good, but I'm not going to let myself take it, but I don't have the time to think right now-_

  
Hopping on Weiss' bed, Blake threw a leg over Yang's hips, straddling her. And carefully lowered her face until she was close enough. Close enough that Blake's hair was falling like a curtain around them, creating a thin comfort of privacy. Close enough that Blake could feel Yang's breath, and the faint sun-warm tingle of her Aura. Close enough that Blake really wasn't sure if she was going to be able to _avoid_ kissing her friend.

  
It **wasn't** just a prank. Blake needed to know how close to the edge she could get. Wanted to make sure she could pull back. That Yang would let her.

  
_It's not fair to her. I can't just play with her like this._

  
_It's okay. Yang is safe. She knows I've been hurt. Even if she doesn't know all the details. She understands. She knows I'm trying. And she plays all the time. Play is safe. It doesn't mean anything._

  
_I want it to mean something._

  
Yang was smiling up at her, eyes shining. "So, are you going to kiss me?" She brushed back one of Blake's curls.

  
_Fight or flight? I've come this far. I can do this. I want to do this. I'm doing-_

  
Weiss sighed. "In _my_ bed? _**Really**_? 

  
Blake literally couldn't stop herself. She practically flew across the room, into the safety of her own bed. Expecting to hear Yang's laughter as she dived under her sheets. 

  
_It was **my** plan! How am I this mortified at being caught, doing what I planned to be caught at?_

  
She could hear Yang stand up, and sigh in contentment as she stretched. "Hi Weiss!"

  
Blake made herself peek out from under her sheets. At Weiss, red as Ruby 's cloak, and staring at the floor, shielding her eyes from Yang's display. She was just precious when she got embarrassed, because her blushes stood out so well next to her hair and clothes. It was less satisfying when Blake was also burning with embarrassment, skin hot on her cool sheets.

  
Weiss sighed again, not the full Schneeian disdain, just in sad resignation. "Clothes, Yang? _Please_? Blake, don't think I've forgotten about you. I'm just going to step outside, and when I come back in, can both of you _please_ have _all_ your clothes on?"

  
"I don't know, Weiss. You're going to leave us alone again?" Yang grinned at Blake, or at least at the lump of blankets Blake was sheltering under. "I can barely keep my hands off Blake when she's got clothes on. Maybe you should stay and chaperone."

  
_Oh no. Yang wants to get a good look. At me. Mostly naked. With Weiss there too._ Blake slowly let the sheet fall back into place, hoping for sudden invisibility somehow. _Could you develop a second Semblance?_

  
"Fine." Blake heard Weiss stomp over closer. "Get dressed."

  
Yang snorted. "Okay, but these are Blake's clothes. I don't think I'm going to fit very well."

  
"Blake. Clothes, please."

  
_This has definitely backfired_. Blake got out of bed.


End file.
